La vie d'Eline Potter
by Perrine le petit panda
Summary: Eline Potter, jumelle de James Potter. Cette année, Eline entame sa 6 ème année de sorcellerie à Poudlard. Entre, le tournoi des 3 sorciers se passant à Poudlard, ses nouveaux sentiments, la torture des Serpentards avec les Maraudeurs et des rires. Cette année ne sera pas de tous repos pour Eline!
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO New-Yooooooork!**_

_**Bon, c'est la première fiction que j'écris seule.**_

_**J'adore Harry Potter, mais mes personnages préférés sont *roulement de tambour***_

_**LES MARAUDEURS!**_

_**Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que cette fiction me tourne dans la tête. Je me suis enfin décidée **_

_**à l'écrire. Donc, voici le prologue en forme de questionnaire que le personnage a dut remplir! :p**_

_**Ne vous en faites pas , c'est le seul chapitre qui sera écrit de cette manière!**_

_**Enjoy et Bonne lecture! :)**_

* * *

_**Prologue : Identité.**_

Prénom : _Eline (J'adore mon prénom ! Moi narcissique ? Meuh non !)_

Nom :_ Potter (Là… Je n'ai rien à dire.)_

Âge : _16 ans (et toutes mes dents.)_

Frères et sœurs :_ J'ai un jumeau (que j'aime fort… Ou pas ! ^^)_

Couleur préférée : _Bleu._

Plat préféré : _BANANA SPLIT (bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas un plat ? Rooooh chipotez pas !)_

Ecole : _Poudlard (ma deuxième maison.)_

Maison : _Gryffondor (hey ouais !)_

Meilleure amie : _Lily Evans (la prétendante de mon frère… Chuuuut, faut pas lui dire, sinon elle me jetterait de la tour d'astronomie sans aucun remord !)_

Activités préférées : _Jouer au Quiditch (je suis attrapeuse), lire, passer du temps avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, ennuyez les Serpentards avec les Maraudeurs (niark, niark, niark.)_

Célibataire ou en couple : _Célibataire… Mais amoureuse… (De qui ? Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous le dire ?)_

_Breeeeeeeef, j'aime ma vie !_

_Eline, 1__ère__ du nom._


	2. Chapitre 1: Le retour à Poudlard

_**Hello, **_

_**voici le chapitre 1 de ma fiction.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire!**_

_**Merci à Minie Talie, tu as été ma première reviewveuse!**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part Eline qui sort tout droit de mon cerveau! (A parce que tu en as un ?) Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé! **_

* * *

**Le retour à Poudlard.**

J'ouvris brusquement la porte du compartiment où mon jumeau était tranquillement assis avec nos amis. Ils me regardèrent tous avec étonnement sauf James qui lui, arborait un grand sourire. Je sortis ma baguette et lui dit :

- _Je vais te tuer si tu ne me rends pas mon journal !_

- _Mais de quoi tu parles ? _Dit-il en feintant l'ignorance.

Remus fut le premier à réagir, il vint vers moi et abaissa ma baguette en me disant calmement :

- _Calme-toi Eline ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

- _De 1) Cet andouille a piqué un sprinte et ma laisser là en plein milieu du quai ! De 2) En ouvrant mon sac pour voir si mon journal y était toujours et bien, il n'était plus là ! _Expliquai-je un peu plus calme.

- _Mais, comment tu sais que c'est lui qui te la prit El' ?_ Intervint Sirius

- _Elle a raison Patmol, j'ai son journal… Je ne l'ai pas ouvert car je ne connais pas le sort qu'elle a utilisé pour le scellé._

Il se tourna vers moi et continua avec ce sourire niais accrocher sur son visage.

- _Mais, je ne te le rendrais que quand tu m'auras dit de qui tu es amoureuse ?_

Oh Merlin… Pas ça… Il n'a pas osé ?

- _Plutôt crevée !_ Répondis-je du tac au tac en me laissant tombée sur la banquette à côté de Lily.

Les trois garçons ouvrirent leurs yeux grands comme des soucoupes en entendent les paroles de James. Seule Lily ne sembla pas étonnée. Normal, en tant que meilleure amie on se dit tout ! Une fois que les mecs furent remis du choc. (Il y a un problème que je sois tombée amoureuse où ?) Sirius prit la parole :

- _Alors comme ça, la petite tigresse est tombée amoureuse ?_

- _Alors comme ça, Patmol se souvient de mon surnom après un an d'inutilisation ? _Lui dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

- _Eh oui, que veux-_tu !

Elle se souvenait comment lui était venu ce surnom. Eline était, elle aussi une animagus. Elle se transformait en un très impressionnant léopard des neiges. La première fois que Sirius l'avait vu sous sa forme animale, il avait cru qu'elle se transformait en tigre d'où le surnom : petite tigresse. Enfin bref, ce fut la remarque de James qui la ramena sur terre. Il était en pleine discussion avec Sirius et Peter alors que Lily et Remus parlait de film moldu (oui, je sais c'est quoi !)

- _Dès qu'on aura trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir son journal, on saura c'est qui ! _dit-il tout content.

- _Désolée de brisé tes rêves frérot !_ _Mais, j'ai trouvé ce sort dans la réserve avec l'accord de McGonagall_ _et je ne mets aucun nom dans mon journal intime ! _Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

James allait répliquer quand la voix mélodieuse de Lily s'éleva.

- _Remus ! Bien sûr que si !_

- _Je te dis que non ! _Rétorqua Remus calmement.

- _El', Remus dit que dans le Seigneur des anneaux, Legolas est moche ! _Dit la rousse mi- outrée, mi- amusée.

Les trois autres ayant entendu les mots : « Legolas et Seigneur des anneaux », avaient repris leur conversation à voix basse. Je regardai donc ma meilleure amie qui attendait que je la soutienne, ce que je fis.

- _Lily jolie, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Un garçon n'admettra jamais que quelqu'un de la même race que lui est beau, sauf si cette personne est son meilleur ami ou, un de ses amis proche ! _Lui expliquai-je le plus sérieusement possible.

La jolie rouquine soupira et me dit :

- _Pffff, c'est compliqué les garçons quand même !_

Je rigolai à sa remarque et sortit ma baguette pour m'amuser à changer de couleurs les objets.

La répartition dans les quatre maisons étant terminée. J'attendais calmement que Dumbledore daigne de faire son discours pour moi manger. Enfin calmement… C'est ce que je croyais avant que Lily ne me crie dessus.

- _Oh ! Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?_

- _Arrêter quoi ? lui demandais-je perplexe._

- _Tu soupires, ta baguette tombe, tu me pousses pour la ramasser, tu re-soupires, tu fais de la batterie sur la table avec ta baguette ! Il y en a marre !_

- _Moi aussi je t'aime !_ Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Les élèves alertés par les cris de mon amie éclatèrent de rire. Même le directeur ne put retenir un sourire. Une fois tout le monde remis de ses émotions notre très cher directeur prit la parole.

- _Mes très chères élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir ou de vous revoir à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Cette année, Poudlard accueillera le tournoi des 3 sorciers ! _A l'entente de ces mots je me tournai vers mes amis qui ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Dumbledore reprit._ Veuillez accueillir les élèves de Beauxbâtons._

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur une vingtaine de jeunes filles vêtues de bleu. Elles firent voler des papillons. Les garçons étaient… comment dire… estomaqués, devant, je cite : « D'aussi belles créatures ». Enfin bref, les élèves de Beauxbâtons furent suivis des élèves de Dumstrang. Ils étaient, -eux aussi- une vingtaine, mais ce n'était que des garçons. J'avoue, ils étaient plus tôt mignon…

- _Hey, El' ! Matte pas trop hein ! _Dit mon frère un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue. Les élèves des deux écoles étant installés Dumbledore reprit la parole. Derrière lui se trouvait une protection en un seul coup de baguette notre directeur la retira et nous pûmes voir une coupe pas mal abîmée.

- _Voici la coupe de feu. Si vous voulez participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, vous n'avez cas écrire votre nom et prénom sur un bout de parchemin et le mettre dans la coupe. Mais attention, si vous êtes choisi, il serait impossible de reculer… Maintenant place au repas !_

Des mets les plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent sur les différentes table de la grande salle et je me servis généreusement d'un peu de tout.

- _Je vois que tu manges toujours autant ! _Me dit Remus avec un clin d'œil.

- _Bah oui !_ _Je ne vais pas changer après six ans ! _Répliquai-je.

- _Hey El, tu vas t'inscrire au tournoi ? _Me demanda Sirius.

- _Quelle question !_ _Bien sûr que oui ! Et toi ?_

- _Oui ! _Me répondit-il.

A peine eu-t-il fini de parler que James et Lily s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

- _QUOI ? MAIS ? TU N'ES PAS BIEN EL' ?_

- _Si, si ! Je vous assure, je vais très bien. Mais merci de demander ! _Dis-je en me retenant de rire devant la tête qu'ils tiraient.

Le dessert apparut soudain sur la table. James et Lily s'étaient ralliés (je vous jure !) Pour _« me faire écouter la voix de la raison »_ disaient-ils. Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de défendre ma cause et Remus et Peter étais limite à terre à force de rigoler. Mais, je ne les écoutais pas. Je cherchais des yeux mon précieux… Je ne le vois nulle part… RAH ! Ils ont ENCORE oublié ! Je me levai d'un bon ce qui mit fin aux chamailleries devant moi. Je me dirigeai d'un pas assuré vers le directeur sous le regard amusés de mes camarades et sous celui étonné des nouveaux arrivants. Une fois devant le directeur, je plantai mon regard dans le sien et m'exclamais-je d'une voix forte.

_- Professeur Dumbledore, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, y en a marre là ! _Dis-je mettant les poings sur les hanches.

_- Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle Potter ?_ Demanda Dumby avec un sourire.

_- 5 ans ! 5 longues années ! Que je vous demande des Banana Split ! Et il n'y en a toujours pas ! Vous vous rendez compte ?_

_- Très bien, allez-vous assoir. Je vais demander aux elfes de maisons de vous préparer une Banana Split._

_- Moui, mais j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas l'année prochaine !_

Pffff, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès ce vieux pruneau ! Le brouhaha reprit et il fut très vite temps de regagner notre dortoir. J'étais en train de parler avec Sirius et Lily sur à quoi ressemblerait un troll des montagnes déguisés en Dumbledore quand soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit ! Je pris mon élan et courus le plus vite possible. Arrivée à la hauteur de mon frère, je sautai sur son dos. Il fut d'abord déstabilisé mais, il resserra vite sa prise sur mes jambes.

- _Il faudrait que tu penses sérieusement à faire régime El' !_ Me dit mon jumeau.

- _Mais euh ! _Lui répondis-je en lui assénant un petite claque derrière la tête.

Une fois arrivée au portrait de la grosse dame, James me reposa à terre et après avoir donné le mot de passe nous rentrâmes dans notre salle commune. Après avoir dit au revoir à nos amis, moi et Lily montâmes dans notre dortoir. Alors que je m'allongeai dans mon lit, Lily me questionna :

- _Tu as un plan pour récupérer ton journal n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Oh que oui… _Lui répondis-je les yeux pétillant de malice.


	3. Note de l'auteur !

Coucou ! Hey non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... (Protego Maxima). Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre car, mon clavier ne va plus ! :( Je dois donc utiliser le clavier visuel et c'est galère pour écrire... Vous aurez donc la suite de cette fiction quand j'aurais de nouveau un clavier !

Olive you 3


End file.
